


Storage unit fun times

by Cadoan



Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Kenta decides to fuck Harsi up against the wall, just like Harsi wants. The filthiest of smut. | Takes place towards the end of the Harsi Twosome Ending.





	Storage unit fun times

**Author's Note:**

> I celebrated finishing my 2500 word academic essay by buying TTAI, playing all of it and writing this scene. Harsi, man <3

“Kenta, fuck me up against this wall.”

Kenta turned to Harsi, eyes wide.

“But someone can walk in on us.”

Harsi’s eyes were dark with lust as he licked his lips.

“That makes it even hotter.”

Kenta’s blood started to surge at the mental image of having Harsi on his cock when someone walked in on them. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

“Come here then, babe.”

Kenta blinked himself back to reality and saw that Harsi had already shed his clothing and was leaning against the wall of the storage unit, his ass jutting out. His upper body was twisted slightly so he could look back at Kenta. Kenta felt his cock growing hard and before he knew it, he had taken the few steps needed to close the distance between them. He sank down on his knees and took ahold of Harsi’s ass cheeks, spreading them to expose Harsi’s hole. Harsi gave deep hum of encouragement and Kenta licked his lips before he leaned in to press a kiss to the ring of muscle.

“Oooh fuck yeah, use that hot mouth on me,” Harsi groaned, causing another shiver shoot straight through him to his cock. He flattened his tongue and licked broad stripes over Harsi’s hole for a while.

“Fuuuck...” Harsi’s moan was low and rumbly in his chest, and Kenta started eating him out in earnest. He alternated between sucking the small bud of muscles and turning his tongue into a point, pushing inside of Harsi.

“You’re so fucking good at eating ass, beautiful. I should have you do this every day.” The words made Kenta’s cheeks heat up and the praise made his cock twitch. He steadied his grip on Harsi’s cheeks and pulled them further apart, allowing him to get his tongue deeper into Harsi.

“You’re gonna make me come like this babe, oh fuck, babe-” A big hand landed on Kenta’s head, long pointed nails scraping against his scalp, pushing his face against Harsi’s ass. Kenta’s cock grew impossible harder at the thought of making Harsi come like this. He licked downwards, mouthing at Harsi's taint, his reward a loud moan from Harsi. Then, he licked back up to Harsi’s hole. He felt it flutter against his lips. He started licking into it over and over until Harsi started to shiver, the muscles in his ass jumping slightly.

“Yes, Kenta, _fuck_ , just like that!”

The nails on his scalp dug in just slightly and then Harsi came with a roar, the ring of muscle contracting around Kenta’s tongue. He pulled back as Harsi came down from his first orgasm, looking at his handiwork. Harsi’s hole was pink and puffy, and looked so inviting.

“You worked me over real good babe,” Harsi said with heavy breath. Kenta stood up and leaned in to kiss Harsi, who reciprocated with tongue and teeth in a whirlwind of desire, just like always. “Now put your cock in me,” Harsi growled against his lips as the kiss ended. Kenta leaned slightly backwards and took ahold of the hem of his shirt to pull it off.

“Don’t. Leave it.” Kenta let go of the shirt and looked at Harsi, who was smiling wickedly. “Fuck me with your clothes on.”

“Sure, but why?”

Harsi moved his hand down to grip Kenta’s package through his jeans.

“Because it’s fucking hot, that’s why. Just you taking your cock out and putting it in my ass? Fuck yeah.”

Kenta’s cock twitched in Harsi’s grip. It was obvious Harsi was ready to go again, despite having already come only a few moments before, but Kenta wasn’t surprised. Harsi’s cock had probably stayed hard the whole time. The grip around Kenta’s package disappeared and Harsi turned to lean both forearms on the wall, looking at Kenta over his shoulder. Kenta took the half step forward needed to press his clothed bulge right up against Harsi’s hole, rubbing against it in small jerking movements. He could only imagine what the rough fabric felt like against such a sensitive part of the body, but Harsi only gave a low, drawn out moan. He rutted against Harsi like that for a while before Harsi eventually gave a frustrated sound.

“Stop being such a cocktease babe, just put your cock in me now. I ain’t no fucking princess, so just fuck me.”

Kenta couldn’t have waited much longer, but truth be told he really like it when Harsi was begging for his cock like this. He pulled his hips backwards a bit to give him the space to unzip his jeans. He pushed his underwear down just enough to get his cock out and placed the head right up against it. It fluttered against him, inviting him in. He didn’t dare tease Harsi any longer so he pushed his cock in, Harsi’s hole swallowing him up hungrily. The slide was hot and slick and it was a smooth slide until Kenta was buried completely in Harsi’s ass. It as amazing as always, the bond giving it and extra edge that couldn’t be described with words.

“You cock feels so good gorgeous, filling me up like this.”

Kenta started pulling out again, moaning in unison with Harsi as he pushed back in. Then suddenly, something came over him and he leaned in to husk in Harsi’s ear.

“Imagine if someone walked in on us right now, seeing how pretty you look on my cock,” he said. Harsi’s reaction was an almost broken moan, nails clawing at the wall in front of them.

“Fuck yeah...”

Harsi’s reaction spurred him on.

“Imagine it being Vald. Imagine how good it would feel, showing that you never submitted to him all those years but now here you are, submitting to my cock.”

It was as if the words were living its own life, out of his mouth before Kenta knew what he was saying. For a split second he worried that he’d gone to far, but Harsi let out a moan that sounded almost like a sob and ground back hard against Kenta’s cock.

“Yes, yes, fuck-" he moaned, and Kenta started snapping his hips back and forth, giving it to Harsi in just that way he’d come to learn Harsi needed. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up for very long though, Harsi like a hot, slick vice around him.

“Fill me up Kenta, fill me up with your hot cum,” Harsi moaned, half demanding and half pleading. Pressure was building in Kenta’s cock, in his whole body, and he was only moments away from fullfilling Harsi’s wish and filling him up.

“Fucking do it, fill my ass and show him that I was never his to - _fu_ _ck fuck fuck_ \- come in me now babe, gimme your spunk, fill my hole until it can’t hold anymore-”

Harsi was rambling, almost delirious, and it pushed Kenta over the edge. He made one last hard thrust to bury his cock completely in Harsi’s ass and started coming, shooting thick rope after thick rope into Harsi’s ass, filling him up. The whole world whited out for a few moments, and he was only vaguely aware of Harsi shouting out his own orgasm. Before he had completely come down from his high, Harsi pushed him away slightly and turned around, sinking to his knees and gripping the base of Kenta’s just slightly softened cock. Kenta roared forwards when Harsi sucked his cock into his mouth, his cock oversensitive. Harsi moved his mouth, lips and tongue with purpose, effectively cleaning Kenta in the meantime.

Almost impossibly, Kenta felt another orgasm coming from Harsi’s administrations, starting as pressure in his balls.

“Harsi!”

His hands flew down to grab at Harsi’s horns, one winding around the intact one and the other fisting hair. It was almost painful, being overstimulated like that, but it also felt fucking amazing. Pressure was building, and when Harsi moaned around his cock he couldn’t help it: he almost doubled over forwards and came again, shooting whatever cum he had left into Harsi’s mouth. Harsi swallowed greedily around Kenta’s cock, taking whatever Kenta has left to give. When he was done, Harsi stood back up and carefully tucked Kenta back into his underwear, zipping up his jeans and gently patting his crotch.

“Fucking hell gorgeous, you sure know how to take care of me.”

If Kenta didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn Harsi was purring.

“I’m exhausted,” Kenta said and let out a deep breath. Harsi moved in for a kiss, slow and possessive, cradling Kenta’s head in his hands. Kenta could taste himself on Harsi's tongue, and he knew Harsi knew he could taste it. “Me too, babe. Let’s go to bed.”

“But… the professor…” Kenta started protesting, but there was no energy behind his words. Harsi grinned and shook his head.

“Fuck him. Let me take you to bed.”

Before Kenta could react, he had been swept into Harsi arms and was being carried out of the storage unit, bridal style.

“Hey-! Harsi, you’re naked! Someone might see us!”

Harsi laughed.

“You think I care?”

Kenta didn’t think he cared. He settled into being carried towards Harsi’s apartment instead, feeling content.


End file.
